


Can't Sleep Today

by lavenderpastels



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I have references in here if you catch them you get a cookie, Imbadattags, M/M, Newt can play guitar, Sassy Minho, Teresa is nice, flower shop, insomniac newt, sappy thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels
Summary: Newt suffers from insomnia and a few other problems and manages with the help of Thomas and his friends, but that doesn't stop it from wearing him down.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so after I wrote Late Night Comfort, I decided to write a longer insomniac Newt fic. Currently I don't know how many chapters there will be, but most likely anywhere between 10 and 15 chapters, and every chapter will be roughly 500 words.  
> another thing, I'm a self taught guitarist so most of the chords I write in here are based off of what I've referenced or figured out, don't attack me over it please.  
> and yeah. I know I suck at tags and summaries

_ I can’t sleep today. Its 3:16 am _

Newt sighed and crossed that sentence out with a bold stroke.

_ It’s 3:16. _

Scratched out.

_ I’m exhausted, but I can’t sleep, even at 3:16. _

Newt dropped his pencil, sinking into his chair and gazing up at the ceiling with tired eyes. He wished Thomas was awake, to curl up against his chest and talk until he eventually fell asleep, but to get that would require waking up Thomas, who didn’t deserve to be woken up at such a bloody awful time. Reluctantly, he pulled himself out of his seat to retrieve a guitar from the corner and sitting back down.    
“Mind as well busy myself.” he muttered, fishing the pick out from between the strings and dragging it across them in a soft chord. He didn’t know what he was playing, in fact, most of the time he never knew what song those notes belonged to unless he had a goal in mind, but it sounded familiar.   
“ _ D, Bm, Gbm, E, D….. shit.” _   
Sadly, the later, or well in this case, earlier it got, his ability to remember the names of the chords that he had spent months getting under his fingers slipped his mind like a flame doused in water. Sighing heavily, he set aside the instrument and let his fuzzy vision fall on the microwave’s clock. 3:20. In the other room he heard rustling and the sound of feet landing on the hardwood floors to venture out. Newt knew it was Thomas, probably coming to check on him.    
“Are you doing alright Newt?” Thomas’s groggy voice broke through the brick wall of silence.   
_ “I guess I failed at not bothering him.” _ _   
_ “Yeah, just can’t sleep... again.” the blonde answered bitterly, running a hand through his hair.

Thomas smiled sadly, walking to take a seat on the arm of Newt’s chair and placing a hand on his back comfortingly.

“Tommy, don’t worry about me. You need your sleep.”

“Alright, I’ll stay since you want me to so bad.”

Newt leaned into Thomas’s touch happily, sighing again.

“I heard you playing, it sounded really good.”

“Oh… it wasn’t  _ that _ good.”

The brunette slid into the chair, moving his arms around the blonde and pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
“You don’t give yourself enough credit Newt.”  

When Newt didn’t reply, Thomas tightened the embrace.

“Wise men say,” he sang softly, relaxing in the seat.   
“Only fools rush in,” Newt responded back as he twisted to snake his arms around the other.   
“But I can’t help, falling in love with you.” they finished together. Newt smiled and closed the gap between them, kissing Thomas gently, the love he felt for him crashing into him like a wave.   
“You should try to get some sleep, you have work in a few hours.” Thomas mumbled, breaking the kiss but not moving.   
“You do too Tommy.”    
“But you need rest more than I do.”   
Newt scoffed and buried his face in Thomas’s shoulder.   
“Well I’m not moving. You’re comfortable.”    
The brunette laughed, and planted a kiss in the blonde’s hair.   
“I can deal with that.”   
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has over 900 words and I meant to post it yesterday but I had and English paper to write (and I'm currently editing it right now whoops)  
> also feel free to bug me in the comments if I'm taking forever to update  
> now I'm going back to editing this god damn paper  
> speaking of editing, this chapter may have some errors spelling wise but enjoy this!  
> see y'all next chapter  
> -hellfire x

Newt groaned as he woke up, still exhausted. Blearily looking around, he saw Thomas standing by the stove reading a paperback. The blinds on the kitchen window were up, letting in golden sunlight.

Newt pushed himself upright in the armchair, rubbing his eyes.

“G’morning Tommy.” he rasped, stretching.

Thomas looked up and grinned, setting his book aside.

“Good morning.” 

“What time is it?” 

“6:42.”

Newt racked his foggy memory of the night before in search of what the time was when he finally fell asleep. 

“Bloody hell.” he grumbled when he remembered.

“Are you okay?”

“I only slept for about an hour.”

Muttering to himself about how he was losing more and more rest, Newt stumbled over to Thomas, still in a haze. He fell into his boyfriend’s arms and laying his head on his shoulder. 

“At least you got some sleep dear.” Thomas hummed, rubbing the blondes back.

“Emphasis on the word  _ some. _ I can’t ever get more than an hour and I end up waking you up every night.”

The brunette paused, and Newt could swear he heard the other boy’s breath hitch in his throat.

_ “Well there you go, messing up again.” _

“Newt, I don’t care if I have to stay up every single night for the rest of my life. I’ll hold you through it all.”    
He wanted to tell Thomas that he doesn’t need to do that because it only hurts himself, but Newt knew that the other boy wouldn’t listen.   
“Thanks Tommy.” he sighed.

He felt Thomas press his lips to Newt’s forehead, causing the blonde smile.

“Well, I have to get to work. Do you need me to drop you off at the shop?” The brunette questioned, breaking the embrace and scooping his keys off the countertop. 

“I’m still in my pyjamas.”    
“I can wait for you.”   
Newt nodded and traipsed over to their bedroom. Inside, the floor was clear, and the covers brought neatly over the mattress. Newt’s uniform hung on the closet door, which he quickly changed into, pulling on the navy blue shirt with embroidery on the breast pocket reading “Paige Flowers” and the black skinny jeans. He pulled on one of Thomas’s hoodies and stuffed his phone in the pocket before returning to the kitchen.   
“Got everything?” Thomas queried as he slipped on his shoes.   
“Pretty sure.”   
He smiled and opened the door to their apartment, allowing Newt to leave first before following close behind.   
  
“I’ll call you when I’m done, yeah?” Newt said when they pulled up to the flower shop where he worked.   
“Alright, Talk to you then.” the other boy smiled.   
Newt kissed him quickly and ducked out of the vehicle.   
“Love you Tommy.”    
“Love you too Newt!”    
The blonde watched Thomas’s blue jeep turn out of the parking lot and down the street before spinning on his heel and strolling into the quaint little flower shop. Inside, plants of all colors and sizes flanked the walls and encroached on the spotless floors. The air was scented lightly from the flowers that bloomed happily from their pots. His boss, a sweet older woman named Ava stood organizing a large arrangement with a beautiful mix of blues and purples.    
“Good morning Ava.” Newt greeted, walking behind the register counter to select his apron. Ava glanced up and smiled warmly.   
“You’re here early Newt.”   
“Yeah, Tommy dropped me off on the way to his job.”   
“Such a nice boy.” She chuckled, tagging the arrangement. “What does he do for work?”   
“He works at the Wright Vet Clinic around the corner.”    
“Well that’s sweet isn’t it.”    
Ava picked up the colorful arrangement and brought it into the refrigerator at the back of the store to keep the flowers pretty, Newt taking the task of sweeping up petals that had the misfortune of falling.    
_ “They’re like your sanity, falling off and being swept away.” _   
Newt shook his head in attempt to get rid of the nagging voice and turned his attention to the sound of the bell signalling someone entering jingled. Minho sauntered in, grinning like he typically did as he retrieved his apron.   
“Morning music nerd, how are you on this fine day?”    
The blonde rolled his eyes and smacked Minho’s arm playfully.   
“I’m alright. You’re excessively joyful today Min, what did you do?”   
He smirked and fluffed his hair.    
“I had a date.” The boy announced dramatically.   
“So you mean a typical night.”    
“I can’t help it Newt, I’m just fabulous.”    
Newt snorted. “Sure.”    
Minho feigned being hurt by the comment, hand landing on his chest with a very audible thud. 

“So cruel to me Newt, I thought we were friends! We were roommates in college!” 

Newt rolled his eyes a second time and putting away the broom. He yawned, leaning against a part of the wall miraculously not affected by the plants. He noticed a glint of concern in Minho’s eyes.

_ “Great way to ruin the mood genius.” _

“Shut up.” he muttered to himself.

“Rough night?” 

“That’s an understatement.”

Minho nodded solemnly. He knew about Newt’s insomnia, after all the had lived together for a couple years before Newt met and moved in with Thomas.

“You know, you could go to a therapist. There’s one not too far from here, and from what I’ve heard, she’s really good.”

Newt frowned.

“I don’t know Min, what good would that do me?”

_ “Nothing, obviously.” _

“You could possibly get medicine, and be able to talk to someone who knows how to help, no offence to Thomas.”

The blonde sighed, shoulders falling.   
“Maybe. I’ll think about it.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working a play for the past week and the downtime I had, I was utterly exhausted, so thats why I didn't upload sooner.  
> -hellfire x

“Newt? Hey bud, you alright?” a female voice inquired, shaking the tired blonde from his stupor. He looked around dazedly until he met Teresa’s concerned blue eyes. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun held back by multicolored fabric, causing a few strands brushing the sides of her face.

“Uh, yeah, I’m bloody fantastic.” he replied snappishly. His coworker seemed unfazed by it, knowing that he was exhausted.

“Do you need to lay down? Call Tom?”

_ “Thomas has dealt with you enough in the past few hours, and there’s nowhere to lay down.” _

“It’s alright Teresa. Thanks though.” 

His coworker nodded uncertainly but decided against pushing him. 

The register phone rang loudly, interrupting the quiet tranquility in the shop. Teresa answered it, pulling a pad of paper out and scribbling down what the caller requested. She repeated multiple ‘yes’s and ‘no’s, informing the client of what they could and couldn’t do until she kindly said goodbye and hung up. 

“Anniversary bouquet,” she stated, signing the pad of paper with a number before tearing off the note and handing it to to Newt, hand on her hip. “You’re good at that bud, and it’ll distract you.” 

     He nodded, taking the inked paper and trekking to the refrigerator room. Inside, the cold wasn’t uncomfortable, but noticeable, causing him to shiver slightly.  He stopped at the metal table for making arrangements, littered with scissors, ribbon spools and a hole punch. He read through Teresa’s messy script.

_ -Second anniversary _

_ -White, pink, pale orange _

_ -Vase _

_ -large bouquet _

_ -needed by later today, thursday _

_ -received by Teresa Agnes and prepared by Newt Isaac _

_ -order #26 under the name Jones _

Newt dropped the order on the table and began to hunt through the masses of flowers ready to be added to decoration. He silently thanked Ava for sorting them by color and labelling what shelf each delicate plant belonged to, for it sped up the process. He quickly located the lily of the valley and carnation shelves, picking healthy looking ones from the shelf along with a few flowerless stems that were covered in full leaves for filler. 

     He brought them back to the workstation and laid them carefully on the surface. He ducked under the table, grabbing a transparent glass vase, set it beside the selected flowers and began his work. He clipped the ends of the stems to fit the vase, moving slowly but surely to avoid a mistake. From there, he ordered them in a pattern, orange carnation, lily of the valley, pink carnation and repeat. Gathering them together so the pattern seemed like it swirled around the bouquet, Newt lifted them up with continued gentle movements and placed them in the simple vase. He picked up the few leaf stems and slipped them between the pastel blooms.    


     Smiling at his work, he chose a white ribbon, unspooling some to tie on the vase, completing it in a neat bow. To finish up, he tucked the order information safely under the ribbon. He carried the now finished arrangement over to a shelf where orders were and set it down, smiling at his work once again.

_ “You can actually do something beneficial, look at that.”  _

Newt ignored the negative voice criticizing him and returned to the front of the store. 

“Newton, your boy has been trying to contact you, he said you weren’t answering your phone!” he heard Minho shout before continuing on with a heated debate with Teresa over who could make a better impression on new customers. 

“Stop calling me Newton!” Newt called back as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Alright Newton.”

The screen illuminated, revealing four messages from Thomas. He opened the texts and smiled to himself as he read them.

The first was a picture of his boyfriend grinning happily, holding a small brownish pug with a leg wrapped in fluorescent bandage. 

_ Tommy: hope you’re doing alright xo _

_ Tommy: maybe we could go out later tonight?  _

_ Tommy: you’re probably busy right now, it’s ok, take your time. love you xo _

Newt quickly tapped out a message in reply.

_ I’d love to go out xo _


End file.
